fearfandomcom-20200222-history
F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn
F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn is an expansion to F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, developed by Monolith Productions. It contains four new levels. A demo was released on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network on August 27, 2009 and the expansion itself was released on September 3, 2009. Players take the role of a Replica soldier codenamed Foxtrot 813, who turns on his squad and begins following the orders of Paxton Fettel. Gameplay and environments F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn plays exactly identical to the original game, with the only exception being the character the player will control, and the interface being changed to resemble F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon's HUD. The health meter has been changed into numbers to show the exact amount of health the player has, as opposed to F.E.A.R. 2, where the health meter is seen as a bar that decreases with every hit taken. Associate Producer Lucas Myers of Monolith is quoted as saying "One of the main goals the team set out to achieve with F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn was to come up with new and interesting environments that would expand on what we put into the original game. We went to great pains to offer our fans as much diversity as possible within the new campaign. As the player experiences the story of Replica Foxtrot 813, they will get to transition into different spaces within any given mission to move the story forward. Ultimately, we wanted to show off environments that kept our audience interested by providing more open and vertical spaces than we had achieved in the past."https://www.ign.com/articles/2009/07/29/fear-2-reborn-interview F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Interview Story Players assume the role of Replica soldier Foxtrot 813, who is a part of an orbital Elite Powered Armor drop to reinforce Replica squads. Upon entering Command Post Sigma in the Auburn District, 813 goes into an hallucination after trying to fix a radio. In this hallucination, he is attacked by phantom Replicas, who later are revealed to be his squad mates. After this battle, Paxton Fettel appears and explains to 813 that he is different from the others, and that the other Replicas are meaningless. Fettel persuades 813 to set him free. With the hallucination-battle over, Replica Command declares 813 a traitor, and sends their forces in search of him. 813 then goes to ground zero to release Fettel from his cell so he can stop Alma Wade, Fettel's monstrous mother who wants to give birth to a third child. After another phantom battle, 813 enters Fettel's chamber and reveals his face, which is identical to Fettel's own. Fettel then dissolves and takes over the mind of 813 and declares, "I am . . . reborn," having successfully possessed Foxtrot 813 for use in his quest to stop the birth of his younger sibling. Trivia * It is not known exactly when Reborn takes place in F.E.A.R. 2. However, it must be after the level "Replica" (when the Replica soldiers are reactivated). * Despite there being four levels, there are actually five Intervals. However, Interval 4 and 5 are combined to the length of the latter. * The interface and HUD is slightly different from Project Origin. * This is the only storyline where Replica Forces will be friendly to the player, before the protagonist goes rogue. * Unlike the main story, the Foxtrot 813 has no datanet, thus the player does not need to collect intels, furthermore, accessing the "datanet" will show the mission objectives only. * Fettel has grey hair in this game, though in the other games he has black hair. The reason for this is unknown. * Delta Force Soldiers make an appearance on the box art despite not ever appearing in-game. References Gallery Paxton in Reborn.jpg|Paxton Fettel in a hallucination. Reborn.jpg|Armacham soldiers engaging Replica forces. FEAR 2010-06-01 20-49-03-73.jpg|Paxton Fettel's cell. es:F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn ru:F.E.A.R._2:_Перерождение Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Category:Games